


Region of Remnant

by Fonty_Go_Lucky



Series: Region Of Remnant [1]
Category: Pokemon - Fandom, RWBY
Genre: Gen, RWBY au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fonty_Go_Lucky/pseuds/Fonty_Go_Lucky
Summary: This fic is about if RWBY took place in the Pokémon universe
Series: Region Of Remnant [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027476
Kudos: 2





	Region of Remnant

**Author's Note:**

> https://fontygolucky.tumblr.com/post/635425030493388800/ruby-rose Here’s a post that goes more in depth on the main 4 in the AU

It was a cool autumn morning, there were Pidgey in the trees shining their morning songs and Bidoof were working on their dames in the river that flowed through town. It felt as though almost everyone was up, expect one person, Ruby Rose. As the light crept into the young girl's room, her door creaked open, and stepped a girl with tan skin and fiery blonde hair.

“Ruby, it’s time to get up” she called

“Five more minutes” Ruby murmured as she went under the covers

“Fine, I guess you’ll just have to miss the biggest day of your life” 

Ruby perked up, “Yang, what do you mean?”

“Oh nothing, just the day you’ve been dreaming of almost your whole life”

Ruby paused for a moment, then realization hit her 

“OMG TODAY IS THE DAY WE PICK OUR POKÉMON!”

Ruby shot up out of bed, scrambling to get her things together and get dressed. She shoved things into her bag at lightning speed and put on whatever she could find in her wardrobe. Yang was already in the kitchen, pouring some coffee into a travel mug while her dad cooked breakfast.

“Why didn’t you wake me up sooner?” Ruby whined “I could have missed getting my Pokémon!”

“Heh, sorry, tbh I thought you would be awake much sooner” Yang snickered as she stirred her coffee

Ruby sulked down in her chair as Taiyang served her breakfast, which she ate as fast as possible. Yang started to put a few more things in her bag, such as repels, healing potions and food. 

“Well, I should get going, we’re gonna have a busy day at the gym” Taiyang announced as he grabbed his jacket, “I hope to see you two girls there soon”

“Bye dad! Good luck with the trainers!” Ruby exclaimed as her father left the house.

Soon after, Ruby and yang were making their way to Dr. Polendina’s laboratory to pick their first Pokémon. Ruby was feeling all sorts of emotions, she had dreamed of this day ever since she was a little girl. Her uncle Qrow is the Pokémon champion, has been for a long time now, and she wants to be just like him. Ruby stopped in her tracks, there it was, the laboratory, where her journey would begin.

As they entered the laboratory, they were greeted by Dr. Polendina and some other researchers. Ruby was star struck, it all looked so amazing, it was exactly how she imagined. She snapped out of her day dream as the professor greeted them.

“Good morning young ladies, You must be Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose” he spoke 

“That’s us alright, here to pick our very first Pokémon and take on the world” Yang responded in a confident tone. 

“Of course of course” Dr. Polendina said “But were waiting on one more person, she should be here soon”

Ruby let out a sigh, she didn’t think she could wait any longer. She started bouncing up and down, barely containing her excitement. Yang put her hand on her shoulder in attempts to control her, but she continued to fidget with her hands.  
About 10 minutes later, the door to the laboratory opened, and in stepped a girl with Snow White hair and icy blue eyes.

“Ah miss Weiss Schnee” the Dr. greeted “So glad you could make it”

“Well I’m not!” She shot back “it took forever to get here from Atlas! I barely made it!”

I can already tell she’s gonna be wonderful to train alongside Ruby thought sarcastically, knowing she was gonna be difficult.

“Well now that you’re all here,” Polendina said, pick up a tray that contained 3 pokeballs “I believe we can start picking your Pokémon”

Dr. Polendina released all 3 Pokémon to reveal what was inside. Out came a Poplio, a Litten and a rowlet. Ruby gazed in awe at these wonderful creatures, one of them would be her new companion on her journey. 

Weiss scoffed, “We have better starters back in Atlas, but I suppose these will have to do”

“Sorry Vale’s starters isn’t up to your standards, ice queen” Yang remarked 

Weiss turned to her with a sour expression, “do you know who I am?”

“A total bitch” Yang said just loud enough for her to hear

“Weiss Schnee, daughter of former champion Jacque Schnee and heiress to the Schnee pokemon research facility”

Yang rolled her eyes “sorry ice queen, never heard of ya”

“Ugh whatever” Weiss scoffed as she turned away to face the Pokémon 

She paused for a moment, this decision had to be perfect. After a few moments of decision, she bent down and picked one up.

“I think I’ll take this one” she said as she held the sea lion Pokémon Popplio in her arms.

Yang stepped up next and barely hesitated before picking up Litten

“I think I’ll have Litten” she said “Matches my style”

“I guess that leaves me” Ruby said as she stepped up

This was it, the moment she’s been waiting for her whole life was actually happening. She looked at the Pokémon that was left, a round owl-like creature called Rowlet. She picked him up and stared at him for a moment.

“He’s perfect” she managed to get out. “Finally I can start my journey and become just as good as the Pokémon champion Uncle qrow!”

Weiss stopped in her tracks “Your uncle is the champion?!” 

Ruby looked a bit taken aback “uh, yes?”

Weiss looked her up and down, “Your uncle took the champion title from my father, and I’m here to take it back. From now on, we’re rivals”

“Can’t we just be friends? We would be a lot stronger if we worked together!” Ruby pleaded, not wanting to start her first day as a trainer with an enemy.

“I didn’t come here to make friends” Weiss scoffed “I came to win”

Weiss left the building, with her new companion in hand. Leaving Ruby in shock that she had already made an enemy.

“Well, I think I’m gonna go train, cya later sis” yang said, breaking the silence 

“Wait, you're not coming with me?” Ruby asked, slightly concerned 

“I think I’m gonna do this solo, maybe travel with some new people, I think you could use some time without me as well. This is a chance to grow on our own” Yang told her “I’m sure you’ll be great”

Yang gave her sister a wave before leaving with her Pokémon and starting her journey. Ruby looked down at her starter, this was her companion, she could hardly believe it.

“Well, it’s now or never!” She exclaimed “I’m to start my journey!”


End file.
